Sol e Chuva
by sorinhachan
Summary: Kagome e uma linda menina que namora o famoso cantor Sesshoumaru mais esconde um segredo de todos. O que será que ela vai aprontar? KagomeXSesshy SangoXMiroku KikyoXInuyasha RinXKohako.


**Bem essa fic e da Kagome e do Sesshy.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoO**

-Amor!! Cade você? - Disse ela enquanto esperava seu namorado vir busca-la para a escola.- Assim nos vamos chegar atrasados.

-Falando de mim Kikyo? -Perguntou ele achando engraçado o modo que sua namorada ficava quando ele não estava perto.

-Ai Inuyasha você me assustou.-Ela fala com a mão no peito.- Mas vamos logo que eu não quero chegar atrasada justamente hoje que nos vamos ter prova.

-Relaxa amor! Nós vamos chegar bem no horario.

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Não falei Inu que nos iamos nós atrazar. -Disse ela com raiva.

(Gente como aqui ninguem e mais criança e praticamente todo mundo fala palavrão então vamos falar como todo mundo)

-Porra Kikyo então vamos logo!- Ele vai correndo com ela ao seu aucanse

Quando eles entram na sala o professor estava falando.

Bom classe então e isso essa é a nova companheira de classe de vocês, então sejam gentis com ela.- Disse o professor Kouga.

Olá, meu nome e Kagome, tenho 16 anos e vim transferida da Seigako, e espero me dar muito bem com vocês aqui do Carmen Salles. -Dizendo isso ela foi se sentar, sob o olhar de todos os outros alunos.

Ela estava vestida com o uniforme do colégio, uma saia de prega vermelha que na pontinha tinha uma listra branca, a camiseta social do colégio com o terninho com o simbolo do colégio também vermelho.

-Oi meu nome e Sango, tudo bem com você? Sabe se você precisar de ajuda e só me falar que estamos aqui pra isso, Ah essa e a Rin- Disse ela apontando para uma menina que estava sentada ai lado dela.

-Ah oi tudo sim, bem eu iria adorar ter uma ajuda extra sabe e que eu sou nova aqui e não sei se vou me adaptar tão rápido assim. Oi Rin prazer em conhece-la.

//No intervalo//

-E então Kagome o que você ta achando até agora?- Perguntou a Rin.

-A e bem legal.

-E então você tem namorado?-Perguntou a sango.

-Eh, bem eu tenho sim, e falando nele eu tenho que falar como está indo ate agora, espera só um minutinho ta meninas eu vou mandar uma mensagem pra ele.

-Não tudo bem Kagome pode mandar.

-Tah!

De: Kah-chan

Para: Sesshy

Assunto: As minhas aulas.

-Oi amor tudo bem com você? Olha eu só to mandando essa mensagem pra falar que eu to bem! Sim sesshy eu sobrevivi pelo menos até agora aos primeiros horários, eu fiz novas amigas elas tão aqui comigo. Não eu não falei nada pode deixar.

Te amo sua eterna Kah!

-Ai que lindo! Sesshy? Seu namorado tem um nome bem famoso,hihi ,quer dizer tem uma banda que um dos vocalistas se chama sesshy também,aaah podemos te chamar de Kah??- Fala Sango praticamente cuspindo as palavras.

-Ah claro que podem, e o nome dele e bem famoso.- Ela fala meio nervosa.

TRIIIIINNNNN

-Vamos logo gente o intervalo já acabou e agora tem a aula de musica. -Disse Rin bastante animada (nessa fic ela não e de falar muito)

-Eh vamos.

Então elas vão andando para sala de musica, que e no 3º andar.

-Bom dia classe! Hoje nos vamos ter aula de canto, e espero que vocês tenham escrito a musica que vocês pretendem cantar.-Disse a professora Kagura.-Bem pelo visto temos uma novata aqui.-disse ela meio que sarcasticamente.- Hum.. Turma que tão deixar a nossa nova amiga começar a aula, é espero que você tenha uma musica com você, por que eu sei que na sua antiga escola vocês tinham aula de musica.

-Ih contada da novata! Se ferrou vai pagar mico na frente da sala.-Disse Inuyasha pra sacanear.

-Nem amor ela não deve nem saber cantar,se ferrou novata.-Completou Kikyo rindo, pois pensava que ela não poderia superar a sua magnifica voz.

-Calma Kah, você consegue- Disse Rin baixinho para que e só ela e Sango pudessem ouvir.

-Ih relaxa meninas eu vou conseguir sim, só espero que vocês entendam se minha voz for dezafinada.

-Quero só ver, até eu sou melhor que ela e olha que foi o meu irmão que é o cantor da família!

-Aff, Inuyasha todo mundo aqui sabe que você e irmão do Sesshy Taisho.- Disse Sango rindo da cara dele.

"Irmão do sesshy? Ai meu Deus saber que ele ter irmão eu sabia mais o Inuyasha ser irmão do meu namorado essa e nova."Pensou Kagome.

-Tudo bem professora eu canto, mais acho que não sou muito afinada.-Disse dando um sorriso sarcastico.

-E claro que ela não deve saber cantar por isso fica aqui enrolando.-Falou Kikyo.

-Bem continuando professora eu preciso de uma ajuda será que você poderia fazer a segunda voz por favor- Ela falou dando um sorriso cúmplice para Kagura.

-Claro, você pode usar qualquer instrumento.

-Sim eu vou usar o piano.- Disse ela já sentada no banquinho do piano e prendeu o cabelo com uma caneta.- O nome dessa musica é " I HATE THIS PARTY RIGHT HERE", é uma composição minha. Professora acho que você conhece essa musica então você não precisa da letra.

-Claro

Enquanto isso a turma se encarava sem entender como a professora sabia o nome da musica e pior como sabia a letra dela se a aluna era novata.

Kagome começou tocando o piano

**[Kagome] **

**We're driving slow through the snow on 5th Avenue**

**And right now radio's all that we can hear**

**That we ain't talk since we left it so overdue **

**It's cold outside but** **between us..**

A medida que ela ia cantando a turma ia ficando adimirada com a voz da menina e como ela tinha talento.

**[Kagome]**

**The world slows down, but my heart beats fast right now **

**I know this is the part where the end starts **

**[Kagome] **

**I cant take it any longer thought that we were stronger**

**all we do is linger slipping through our fingers **

**[Kagome e kagura]**

**I dont wanna try now **

**all thats left's goodbye to find a**

**way that I can tell you**

**[Kagome] **

**I hate this part right here **

**I hate this part right here**

**I just can't take your tears**

**I hate this part right here **

**[Kagome] **

**Every day's seven takes us to thesame old scene Seem**

**we're bout get lost like we were seventeen **

**Gotta talk to you now oh we go to sleep **

**when you to sleep once I tell you **

**[kagome e Kagura]**

**The world slows down, but my heart beats fast right now **

**I know this is the part where the end starts**

A medida que Kagome ia cantando e Kagura fazendo a segunda voz todos iam ficando maravilhados com as duas.

**[Kagome e Kagura] **

**I cant take it any longer**

**thought that we were stronger**

**all we do is linger**

**slipping through our fingers I dont wanna try now**

**all thats left's goodbye to find **

**a way that I can tell you **

**[Kagome] **

**I hate this part right here **

**I hate this part right here**

**I just can't take your tears **

**I hate this part right here **

**[Kagome] **

**I know your last me to hold on **

**And carried on like nothings wrong **

**There is no more time for lies **

**Cause I'm detoxing your eyes **

**[Kagura e Kagome] **

**I cant take it any longer thought that we were stronger**

**all we do is linger slipping through our fingers **

**I dont wanna try now all thats left's goodbye to **

**find a way that I can tell you**

**I hate this part right here**

**I hate this part right here **

**I just can't take your tears **

**I hate this part right here**

Elas iam cantando magnificamente bem a voz de Kagome ia enchendo o ambiente

**[Kagome] **

**I gotta do it **

**I gotta do it**

**I hate this part **

**I gotta do it**

**I gotta do it **

**I gotta do it**

**I gotta do it**

**I gotta do it **

**[Kagome] **

**I hate this part right here **

**I just can't take your tears I hate this part right here**

Quando a musica acabou todos começaram a bater palmas e certo Kikyo e Inuyasha, que estavam com vergonha.

-Professora agora só falta você explicar uma coisa. Como você sabe essa musica?- Perguntou Mirok

-Ah isso, bem e que eu dava aula na outra escola de Kagome e acima de tudo nos somos primas, por parte de mãe.

-Ahh então ta explicado.

TRIIIIINNNNN

-Bom turma a aula acabo, e espero que vocês tenha aprendido a não julgar as pessoas. Estavam todos saindo das suas salas Kagome estava conversando com a Sango e com a Rin quando alguem puxa Kagome.

-AII, cuidado Inuyasha você me machucou.- Disse Kagome.- Fala logo o que você quer.

-Eh, bem eu queria me desculpar com você, e que eu te julguei mal e eu percebi o quão errado eu estava.- Disse ele com o rosto vermelho, mais se tinha uma coisa que ele sabia, era adimitir quando estava errado.

-Ah, tudo bem, eu te desculpo, não se preocupe com isso agora se me dar licença eu vou ao banheiro.

Dizendo isso ela foi encontrar com as suas amigas que se encontravam dentro do banheiro conversando.

-Vamos meninas.

-Ah oi Kah, vamos sim.- Disse Sango.

La fora estava um alvoroso tudo por causa de um canto famoso que estava encostado em um carro esporte.

-Kah! Você ouviu ta todo mundo dizendo que o cantor SESSHOMARU ta aqui. -Pergunta Rin com os olhinhos brilhando.

-Sériioo??-Pergunta Kagome assustada. "Será que ele veio aqui me ver?? Ai se for ele é muito lindo"

Elas estavam passando pelo portão quando viram um grupo de meninas que no meio delas estava Kikyo, olhando para o sesshy ate que Kikyo chama Kagome.

-Ei Kagome, você viu quem está aqui??

-Uhum... vi sim, mais creio que você não esta falando comigo só pra perguntar se eu vi quem está aqui.

- E você tem razão eu não queria só isso.

-Então fale o que você quer.

-E que minha amiga Yuki acha que você não consegue ir falar com ele, e bem eu também acho que não, então que tão vocês irem la e ver quem consegue chamar a mais atenção dele?

Sesshoumaru olhava para aquele grupo de garotas em que sua namorada se encontrava e via que elas estavam falando dele então resolveu ir lá para ver o que estava acontecendo. Foi quando ouviu uma delas falando que duvidava da capacidade de sua Kagome. Bem elas eram bastante parecidas mais Kagome era mais bonita, ela tinha cabelos negros que caiam ate a o inicio da bunda. tinha a pele clara e os olhos azuis profundos, enquando a outra tinha os cabelos um pouco maiores, mais tinha um semblante triste e vazio.

-Desculpe Kikyo mais eu não tenho que provar nada a vocês.

-Ué Kagome está com medo?

Foi quando ela viu o rosto de dela ficar espantado e sentiu alguem lhe abraçar pela cintura e falar:

-Oi amor! Atrapalhei algo?

-Não Sesshy você nunca me atrapalha. A como eu disse Kikyo eu não preciso provar nada, eu tenho capacidade o suficiente pra amarrar um homem como o meu NAMORADO- Disse essa ultima parte se virando para ele e dando um selinho.

Sango e Rin que até o momento continuavam caladas olhando perplexissas para Kagome a te que Sango falou.

-Poxa Kah seu namorado realmente tem um nome famoso neh.- Disse ela meio que brincando.

-HEHE' desculpa meninas, Sesshy essas são Sango e Rin.- Disse ela apontando para elas.- Bem tchau meninas até amanhã, aah tchau Kikyo.- Disse ela sarcasticamente.

* * *

**Bem gente esse foi o primeiro Cap.**

**Espero que vocês mandem reviews**


End file.
